Always More Then Friends
by HausOfDanielle
Summary: Santana and Brittany had always been more then frieds, but up until one night they realise they were always more then that
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night in Lima, as usual Brittany was round Santana's practising cheering moves and routines

"One of us has got to make captain now Q is all knocked up" exclaimed Santana and she bent down and touched her toes.

"You look hot when you do that" said Brittany.

Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled, their friendship was very different to most peoples as they had both come to find out two weeks ago while lying on Santana's bed studying…

"This is totally confusing" said Brittany lying on her back staring blankly at the pages of her English book.

"That's because your holding the book the wrong way up, I swear something strange happened to you the day you was born BritBrit" she laughed and turned Brittany's book the right way up

"Your so good to me Santana, why aren't you like this to other people" said Brittany placing the book down on the bed

"You're my best friend Brit, I like helping you, makes me feel good" she smiled at Brittany putting her book down too.

Santana climbed slowly off the bed and walked over to the long full length mirror that hung on her wall and began studying her cheerio's uniform. Brittany sat up and began to stare at the brunette, the way the uniform hung just right over her slender curves, the way she was perfect in all the right places. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

"This uniform makes me look hot, one problem it iches like hell! Why did coach go with god damn polyester" she reached down and pulled the uniform over her head leaving her in her dark red bra with black lace and matching panties.

Brittany had seen Santana many times in her underwear through getting changed after cheerio's practise, sleepovers, but this time Brittany felt different. A slight tingling sensation had begun as her eyes run up and down Santana's body. Santana obviously paying no attention to what Brittany was doing returned to where she was lying on the bed before.

"Come on then Brit, back to studying" she said as she picked up her book.

"Hmph too hard San" Brittany grinned and reached out and stroked Santana's thigh.

"Woah Brit hold up, what the hell do you think you're doing" Santana said quickly looking shocked.

Brittany pulled herself up into a sitting position and moved closer to Santana.

"Just trust me" before Santana even had time to protest, Brittany had placed her lips on hers before letting out a soft quiet moan.

"Wow…um thanks for that Britt, your not half bad kisser if I don't say so my self but lets get back to this" said Santana looking slightly uncomforatable.

Brittany clearly was having none of it, and her hands latched onto Santana's shoulders pushing her down onto the bed. Again her mouth found Santana's, her tongue brushed her lips asking for entrance which she surprisingly gave. Not breaking the kiss Brittany's hands moved down from her shoulders and had began to run along Santana's breasts. She felt her nipples become hard at her touch, a small whimper escaped from Santana's mouth as Brittany found her way under her bra and began rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"Brit, stop! What are we doing, we cant do this" She panted "we shouldn't be doing this"

"Don't pretend that you aren't enjoying it San" she said smiling as her hand reached down between Santana's legs, pushing her panties aside and running her fingers up and down her folds. "Look how wet you are" she exclaimed bringing her hand up to show her the glistening moisture that had now begun to run down her fingers. She brought her hand to her mouth and sucked.

"Not gonna lie but that was totally hot" said Santana blushing and biting her lip.

Brittany let out a low slow moan before leaning forward and kissing her, the taste of Santana still lingering in her mouth. Santana let out a loud squeal as she saw her panties fly across her bedroom, as Brittany's head had found position between her thighs. Santana laid her head back against the pillow and braced herself for what was about to happen. No matter what she did, nothing could have braced her for this. Brittany had latched herself onto Santana's clit and she wasn't letting go.

"Mmm tastes so nice" she said and she continued to suck away driving Santana crazy.

"Britt if your going to do this just do it okay, stop with the fucking teasing"

"haha….fucking teasing" she said winking

Santana closed her eyes and laughed before placing her head back down. Brittany quickened her pace, running her tongue up and down Santana's slit, every now and then dipping her tongue inside her, along with the moan of approval from Santana.

"I want to see how you feel, okay" said Brittany looking up at Santana, her body glistened with a thin layer of sweat as she fought to keep composure. Clearly it wasn't working. She gave the nod of approval and that was all Brittany needed.

She placed her hand on her heated core gathering the wetness on her fingers, she looked up at Santana once more as her fingers found Santana's entrance. She gasped when her fingers suddenly entered her without doing anything.

"I couldn't wait around Britt" panted Santana, pushing her hips further onto Brittany's hand.

Brittany pulled out, with a whimper of loss from Santana before pushing in again and receiving a loud moan.

"Fuck, Britt!" she gasped as Brittany's began pumping in and out of her slowly gathering a quicker pace.

Each time Brittany pushed in and out she found Santana was becoming wetter and wetter, she giggled in amazement that she could do this to her best friend. Her fingers trailed over a spot in Santana which had been continually swelling as she worked her magic, being Brittany and being slightly confused to what it was she pushed up onto it with some force. Santana screamed and for a minute Brittany thought that she had caused her pain, but from the smile on her face and the shaking of her thighs she concluded that she hadn't.

"oh my fucking god Britt I don't know what you just did but please, do that again, please please please!"

Beaming at her best friend begging for more she didn't want to disappoint, after this is what Brittany had wanted. Her fingers found the same spot as before and she began thrusting up over and over. Moans were now flooding from Santana's mouth along with the wetness she was producing.

"Britt…I think…I I think I'm" before she even had chance to finish her sentence she felt her abdomen tighten, the whole world silenced as wave after wave of pleasure radiated through her body starting from her stomach and spreading. Her thighs began to shake uncontrollably but she didn't care, she had never felt something so amazing, something so pleasurable. When the feeling began to subside, she felt drained and with a happy sigh she felt Brittany remove her fingers from inside her.

"Wow…that's all I can say, and I'm not a girl who's normally short of words" said Santana pulling Brittany close to her side.

"That means I done a good job right" asked Brittany placing a small kiss on Santana's neck making her spin shiver.

"That was truly amazing Britt" she said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

They both lied there, time slipped by and no one said anything. They didn't have to, they both felt completely comfortable lying there in silence wrapped around each other. Brittany was the first one to break this.

"What does this mean San" she asked

"I don't know, I mean I don't wanna put any labels on anything, unless it's something I shop lift"

Brittany chose not to argue, she didn't want to ruin the moment they had just shared and what she would remember forever.


	2. Seperation

Brittany found herself becoming more and more obsessed with Santana as the weeks went on, the memory of their intimate act fresh in her memory. Every spare moment she had she was with her, holding pinkies walking down the hallway between classes. They were not in many of the same classes together, Brittany being particularly slow. They had be co-hurst join the Glee club some months back by Quinn to keep an eye on Fin and his 'relations' with Rachel.

"Man hands, keep your eyes off Finn, Quinn is caring his baby so like you stand a chance." Santana said one day while sitting at the back of Glee rehearsal.

Rachel jumped at Santana's voice completely unaware that she had been staring.

Santana turned round and looked at Brittany, "Hey Brit you wanna come over tonight and we can get our cuddle on?" she asked.

Brittany who had been desperate to get close to Santana again was not going to deny this opportunity.

"Sounds cool San" she said smiling.

The choir room hushed as Mr Schu entered the room, wearing yet another vest.

"Does he not own anything else" mentioned Santana.

He walked over to the piano setting down a box full of sheet music among other things, smiling at the group. They were the only thing in his life that even made him remotely happy now. It was common knowledge in the school thanks to the rumours by Sue Sylvester that Will Schuster and his wife Terri were not going good. Ever since she got pregnant it had been hard for him to even be close to her anymore without her backing away or making up some excuse to leave the room. She had even started to barricade herself at nights when in bed, piling pillows along the centre separating her and her husband.

"Hi guys, listen I've got some news that I'm not sure your all going to like but Sue has been named Co Director of the New Directions, so she will be included in this weeks rehearsals".

Santana turned to Quinn and smiled, clearly Sue was coming up with a new plan to over throw the Glee Club. Quinn knew all too well what she was up to from their conversation in Sue's office last week.

"_I wanna pit these kids against one another, am I clear? Quinn, update. Go." She asked._

"_The minority students don't feel like their being heard." Quinn spilled to Ms Sylvester. _

"_Were gonna bring this club down" said Sue with a smile. _

"_And I'm going to get my boyfriend back" exclaimed Quinn with an even bigger smile._

"_I don't care so much about that" Said Sue sarcastically._

That was all the information Sue needed to get the ball rolling on her new plan.

"Hold up, she's joining the Glee club?" asked Mercedes waving her hand dramatically in the air.

"Co Directing, come on guys it will be okay" Mr Schu reassured, along with sceptical looks from most of the members.

They all knew that Will and Sue did not get along, most of the time they were seen bickering while Sue was insulting Will's hair.

"So she'll be here from tomorrow okay guys" A loud grown sounded from multiple students "There's nothing I can do about it I'm sorry"

The rest of the rehearsal concluded of them singing yet another show tune, where Rachel took the main vocals along with Finn while the rest of them sang back up swaying in the background. Brittany and Santana linked pinkies as they stood behind the rest of the group, every now and then catching eye contact and smiling. The bell rang sounding the end of the lesson also the end of the day, ignoring the protest from Rachel to practise the song again they collected their bags from the stalls.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow okay" said Mr Schu as he gathered his things and strolled out.

That night while Brittany was at Santana's they sat watching Sue's Corner on her huge 50inch wide screen, her dad being a doctor she got most things she wanted. This week she was talking about minorities.

"_**Sometimes people ask me, "Sue, how come you're so sensitive to minorities?" Well, I'll tell you why. Because I know firsthand how hard it is to struggle as a minority in America today. I'm 1/16th Comanche Indian. In fact, I like minorities so much, I'm thinking of moving to California to become one**__"_

Her segment ended with Brittany and Santana saying along with Sue her catch phrase "and that's how Sue C's it".

"What do you think she's up to Brit, I mean come on, her as Co Director of the New Directions…she hates Glee club" Santana asked watching Brittany practise a headstand on her bed.

"You look funny upside down" They both laughed and spent the night giving each other sweet lady kisses and cuddles.

The following day like Mr Schuster had said Coach Sylvester was in their glee rehearsal.

"Okay so I would like to welcome Coach Sylvester into the Glee rehearsal today" Mr Schu said reluctenly.

"I can't wait to start singing and dancing and maybe even putting on the Ritz a little bit." She said plastering a fake smile across her face.

As the rehearsal kicked in, Sue had something to say.

"What is all this, do you guys not ever sing anything different other then show tunes, I mean come on your kids. Where's the 21st century stuff" Sue complained for the 100th time, along with a few nods from Mercedes and Artie.

"Right that's it, I've had enough of this" she said, marching to the front of the choir room, "I'm co director and I'm going to be making a few changes, so when I call your name can you come and stand beside this black shiny thing."

"It's called a piano Sue" said Will rolling his eyes.

"Santana, wheels, gay kid, Asian, other Asian, Aretha and Shaft" she called, and each student got up looking shocked and confused as to what was happening. "Your coming with me" she said leading them all out the room.

"Sue what are you doing you cant do this, that's over half the Glee club" protested Will.

"Well William it has been brought to my attention that the minority students don't feel like their needs are being heard and that's what I'm here for, so you can stand there and wag your butt chin to me all you want, there's nothing you can do about it, I'm co director"

Will knew that Sue was right but he didn't want to admit that there was nothing he could do.

"Whatever your up to, I'm going to put a stop to it" Will said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that".

Santana turned round quickly to see Brittany sitting there shocked at what had just happened, she was being pulled away from her best friend and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Coach what about Brittany, I cant just leave her in there alone, she's my best friend" Santana said.

"Little miss fake boobs, I don't care if she's your best friend, frankly I only care about myself. She hardly knows what's going on most of the time anyway."

That was far from the truth, Brittany could not stop thinking about Santana, her desperate need to be close her greater then ever. She felt like the air had been sucked out the room when she was gone, she was only okay when she had Santana. When she was gone everything became a blur, no one there to help her. No one really paid attention to her without Santana there bringing attention to herself so they would look at her and Brittany. She however was getting the occasional smile from Artie which was odd. Glee was one of the only opportunities she got to spend with Santana, and she was going to make sure she got her back.

After school finished Brittany went home and walked the ten blocks to Santana's house and knocked on the front door. Santana's mum answered.

"Hola Brittany, looking for Santana I presume, she's up in her room" she gestured to the stairs.

She smiled at Santana's mum and began climbing the stairs. She got to Santana's door and paused, she could hear music playing softly in the background but she couldn't hear Santana inside like usual. She reached slowly for the handle and turned. There Santana was lying in the middle of her bed on dark red satin sheets, in lacy black underwear.

"I've been waiting for this all day" She sexually said to Brittany, coaxing her over to the bed with her finger.

Brittany smiled hungrily at Santana's body just waiting for her to come devour her. Her hand wandered across the frame of the door closing it before locking it. She slowly walked to the foot of Santana's bed, her eyes not leaving Santana's as she stripped for her to the beat of the music. A growl from Santana told Brittany that she was getting impatient.

"This is going to be the best night of your life" She said pulling Brittany between her legs.

**To be continued…**


End file.
